An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. An autonomous vehicle senses its environment using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. The autonomous vehicle system further uses information from systems such as global positioning systems (GPS) to navigate. However, it may be desirable to improve control of an autonomous vehicle, for example in controlling steering of an autonomous vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for improved control of steering for autonomous vehicles. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles incorporating such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.